


silva et antrum

by dear_dunyazade



Category: The Lord of the Rings - All Media Types, The Lord of the Rings - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Character Study, Drabble, F/F, Genderswap, Glittering Caves, Hades and Persephone AU, Thranduil being an asshole, Vague As Hell, Woodland Realm, y'know if Hades wasn't a creep
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-29
Updated: 2019-09-29
Packaged: 2020-11-19 15:40:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 142
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20820869
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dear_dunyazade/pseuds/dear_dunyazade
Summary: a certain elf cannot bring herself to miss the woods sometimes





	silva et antrum

She does not miss the sun.

She misses her trees. So her love finds her flowers.

She can survive with them, and will thrive.

The caves enjoy her; she brings in songs and light. Her dwarf admires them secretly.

Eventually, the sun needs her back. The sun sends letters and demands and even a soldier to bring her home. “What sort of mother would I be if I let you fade away in those caves?” the sun will say. The sun looks more exhausted every time, hidden behind a glass of wine.

She hides in her room and tightens blankets around her. 

When she goes back home, the caves are brighter than ever. Her dwarf says she missed her, and hold her hands in hers, and tell her news from Erebor and call for a feast, never letting go all the while.


End file.
